


Little by little

by LarytaDaftJustice



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Underage Drinking, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarytaDaftJustice/pseuds/LarytaDaftJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s nothing sweeter than the tension, playing the game of seduction when you don't even know if the other feels the same.<br/>But neither exists something more frightening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know any of the members of Daft Punk or any of the Ed bangers, this is a work of fiction. Any similarity with reality is mere coincidence.

Guy decided he loved it. The way his fingers would get oversensitive when stroking Thomas' skin ever so slightly. Like his nerves would be on fire. The way his heart would beat just a bit faster. The rush of adrenaline. The heat on his own cheeks. Everything in a second, in a silky touch.

Thomas would stare at him, would smile, and then look away.

The uncertainty about the stage of their relationship right now was sweet in Guy's tongue. Oh the drama! Not being sure. Staying awake in bed for hours and hours just wondering. Wondering if that look Thomas gave him today meant something. If that moment when their fingers brushed, while borrowing him a pencil in class, was accindetal. If everytime Thomas takes a strand of hair, that has fallen over his eyes yet again, and puts it behind his ear, its just a mere action, or it means more.

 

There’s nothing sweeter than the tension, playing the game of seduction when you don't even know if the other feels the same.  
But neither exists something more frightening.

 

_

 

February 26th

 

Guy had his guitar on his lap, sitting on the floor, resting against a wall on his bedroom. It was quite easy to forget about the world while playing music, but not today. Thomas was sitting at the desk, right across from him. His curls a mess in his head, his warm chocolate eyes fixed on the paper in front him, his mouth - perpetually - slightly opened. Guy was mesmerized, his fingers playing a simple tune, moving unconsciously and freely.

Thomas turned his head a little but his eyes never left the paper.

\- Guy... Would you come here for a second?

The older boy didn't reply, just stood up, leaving the guitar on the floor, and headed towards Thomas. He rested a hand on the desk, leaning over his friend's shoulder.

\- Do you like this?

He hummed, reading the lyrics Thomas had written. He was about to answer when Thomas leaned back a little and Guy discovered that he was too close. Thomas' back hit Guy-Man's chest and, even if they were alredy used to be fisically close to each other, the fact that lately the older boy couldn't take his friend out of his mind made his skin tickle there where their bodies touched. But instead of leaning away, he leaned forward. Resting his chin in Thomas shoulder. The latter, still focused on the paper, tilted his head towards Guy's.

\- I like it. - Guy-Manuel said. But he wasn't talking about the lyrics.

 

March 25th

 

Guy stood by the doors. It was already late but he always waited for him to arrive. Thomas ran through the high school gates like a thunder and practically slammed his body against Guy's. Hugging him. The heat of his friend's body embraced him and made him feel warm all over.

\- I'm s-sorry. I-I overslept. - He said in a breathless tone.

Guy inevitably smiled. He never really cared about being on time.

 

March 29th

 

It was saturday and that only meant one thing: Thomas' parents weren't at home and Guy-man was allowed to stay. Like always.

It was a routine settled between them, nursed by years of friendship and nights of movies and video games. Saturday nights were the only ones where they could be together without fearing interruptions. That fact alone always had Guy on edge. Even if nothing meaningful ever happened. The tension was real, even palpable; there, in Thomas' side glances and nervous laughs.

This night, though, would be just a little bit different.

After a few hours or so of video games, they got bored and decided to do something new. Well, Thomas did. He was really appealed to the idea of Guy reading for him, something that had never happened before, specially because Guy-Manuel had a huge issue with reading out loud for someone else.

Therefore Thomas took the chance to ask for it when the conversation took them in the right direction and his friend couldn't deny the request.

Guy was talking about Thomas always reading too fast, out of his constant need of doing a thousand things per hour, and never seeming to _feel_ what he was reading, rather just understanding it in a superficial level. Given the amount of good books Thomas had read, this fact for Guy was worst than a crime.

\- You have to be able to think about it, not just read it in a rush. - He was sitting next to the open window, smoking a cigarette with his long hair clouding half of his face. That ever so constant curtain of brown locks, hiding him, always hiding him. - You have to feel it. Take it in. If not... - He turned his head to look at his friend lying on the bed, facedown, staring. A hand on his cheek, supporting his head up, his elbow buried in the pillow. - You're just allowing the words to make a trip trough your brain and then returning to a state were they might as well have never been read in the first place.

That statement backfired to him. Thomas suggesting Guy to prove his point by reading out loud for him so he would have a taste of what it is _feeling_ the words.

He argued against it, of course, but then he just surrended after Thomas comment about him needing to practice his reading anyways, because it was already the cause of a few low grades for Guy in highschool. 

\- Damn it. - He cursed under his breath. Walking towards the bookshelf in the living room, searching for something Thomas hadn't read yet to give him that sence of surprise and rush of emotions that come with a new story.

It wasn't his fault he was so shy and couldn't deal with people staring, therefore couldn't read out loud when asked to, in class.

The tip of his finger caressed the spine of the books as he read the titles but nothing seemed proper. Then he found one that caught his attention.

He overheard his mother talking about it with Thomas' mom one day, a few months ago. A strange found, apparently, because the original edition was in Spanish and it was difficult to find one translated in French.

He took the book out of the shelf.

_Tales of love, madness and death._

A compilation of short tales. Perfect.

He came back to the room with the little book on his hands. For once in his life, hesitating about sitting next to Thomas or not. The latter turned around and sat properly, fixing the pillow on his back and resting his nape on the headboard of the bed. Guy opted for sitting on the bed as well but with his back against the wall, close enough to Thomas that his long legs ended up over his shorter ones, forming a confortable cross of limbs, but not facing him so he could just look down and let his hair fall to shield him if needed.

He chose the last tale out of being curious about its title: _The meningitis and its shadow_

He breathed in, then breathed out and started reading trying to ignore the fact that Thomas' eyes were probably fixated on his face.

The tale itself was about a man who was requested to visit an ill young woman who he barely knew. The girl had a strong case of meningitis and the high fever caused her to be nearly delirious, in consequence, strangely, forgetting completely about her family and only wanting to see the man in question, given that her brain had aparently randomly chosen to fall in love with and only recognise while the fever was at its worst.

The man visited her every night by request of her family, to make her feel better, holding her hand while she rested in bed, and eventually started to fall in love with her as well. Agonising over the fact that she would probably forget about him when she would recover.

Guy started to feel uncomfortable while reading. Every now and then shooting a glance in Thomas direction, finding him everytime more mesmerized about the story, but most uncomfortably, finding him always staring at his lips. It was worse that he unknowingly had picked a love story and that he felt like he somehow understood the main character's feelings. That bitter but somehow sweet uncertainty.

His voice started trembling a little when he got to the part of the story where the girl had finally recovered.

“ _Meanwhile, as much as I could, going unnoticed, I fixed my eyes on Maria Elvira. Finally! I had her in front of me, healthy, really healthy._

_I had longed and feared yearningly that moment. I had loved a shadow, or rather, two eyes and 30 centímeters of arm, because the rest was a long white stain.”_

Guy read and stopped when he noticed that Thomas was unconsciously leaning forward. He chose to ignore it and continued but not without having a hard time controling the light tremble of his fingers holding the paper.  

“ _And from that semi darkness, as a taciturn cocoon, had raised that splendid fresh, indifferent and cheerful figure, who didn't know me._ _She looked at me as you would stare at a friend of the house, in which is precise to lay your eyes on for a second,_ _when you're saying something or making a happy comment. But nothing more.”_

He felt his cheeks grow hot when his eyes met with Thomas'. The younger boy had bent his knees, getting closer to Guy, his arms hugging his legs and his right cheek resting against one knee. This left him face to face with the older boy, whose legs were under his, and the latter could barely deal with the fact that, with this angle, he couldn't hide his face with his hair. He swallowed hard and kept reading.

“ _Not the slightest trace of the past, not even affectation of not looking at me, which I had counted as the last win in my game._ _I was a subject - let's not say subject, but being – absolutely unknown to her. And think now in the fun that I would have remembering, as I was staring at her, that one night, those same eyes, now frivolous had said to me, six fingers gap from mine:_

_\- And when I'm healthy... You will love me still?”_

Guy tried really hard not to look up.

_“Why would you search for lights, spook lights of a dead happiness, sealed with fire in the seething, little coffer of a cerebral fever?”_

He noticed Thomas arm moving a little but he kept going, he was doing his best not to stutter.

_“Forget her... Being what I had desired, was precisely what I couldn't do.”_

His reading came to a sudden stop when Thomas' hand appeared, clouding the book. Smoothly, the taller boy rested the tip of his finger in the corner of Guy's mouth, then slowly traced the shape of his lower lip. Guy stared at him when his friend put his hand away from him. Thomas didn't say a word. Instead staring back, cheek still resting on his knee, completely focused on getting lost in the other's blue eyes.

Heavy, like the weight of Guy’s heart right now, silence fell.


	2. Thee ppaarrttyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this ended up being a high school au and somehow the bangers ended up here... Oh well...

April 4th

 

He was so bored. God, so bored and tired. A hand supporting his face as he stared at the professor talking about ancient history. There was no chance he could pay attention. Last night he spent at least 3 hours staring at the ceiling, sleepless, until it was too late and he just decided he wasn't getting any sleep and might as well do something useful with his time. Of course, he didn't. He turned on the TV and watched old movies, then took his chance to stare at the sun raising, in deep thought.

\- Don't fall asleep. - It was a whisper in Guy's ear. A pair of lips caressing his earlobe.

It wasn't until he slowly recognized the voice that he realised his eyes were closed. He jumped in surprise, coming back to reality. Thomas chuckled but there was concern in his eyes.

_Another night without sleep?_

He wrote on a paper and passed it to Guy-Manuel, his eyes glued to the professor to check she hadn't noticed.

_Yes_

He wrote under the messy handwriting of his friend.

_What's keeping you awake?_

**You** , he wanted to answer. But of course he couldn't. Instead childishly choosing to answer with a lie... Well, a lie by omission.

_I think I like somebody._

He saw Thomas frowning at the paper at the corner of his eye. When the thing was slided back to his view the handwriting was even messier.

_Somebody I know?_

Uh... He closed his hand in a fist around his pen. Thomas saw the struggle but he wouldn't give up. He took the paper away from him to write again.

_How come you never told me? Is she from high school? Is she pretty?_

He swallowed hard. Ok, he got in this trouble by not being able to lie saying that he was worried about something else so he might as well drop a bomb for once and for all. His ears started to feel warm, specially warmer there where Thomas lips had been.

 _She?_   He wrote, fingers shaking.

\- Is not a "she"? - Thomas voice was too loud to be a whisper. They both stared at each other, neither of them aware that half the class had turned their heads in curiosity.

\- Bangalter is there something you want to tell the class? – The professor’s voice made them realise they were too close to each other and they both leaned back. Guy-Manuel stared down in embarrassment.

\- No, I’m sorry. - Thomas answered.

The professor shook her head and kept on talking, turning around and pointing at a map.

Gaspard sitting behind him, poked Thomas with a finger on the back and passed him a note folded in half. Thomas opened it, shielding the thing with a hand so Guy-Man wouldn't see. The bastard had made a cartoon of himself with a little bubble of dialogue that said "Kiss him already!". Thomas scratched his nape, discretely showing him his middle finger and earning a chuckle from Xavier, who was sitting by Gaspard's side as always.

But foolishness aside, he bit his lip. Guy-Manuel had just made a declaration that made him feel nervous and frightened as hell. He liked someone, a boy, and maybe it was him. And what if it wasn't him?

Oh please, it had to be him!

 

Later, that same day

 

\- Bertrand's throwing a party at his house tomorrow night and you're inviting Thomas. - Xavier stated with a cigarette dangling from his lips.

Guy-Manuel choked with the smoke of his own cigarette.

\- Excuse me?!

The ceiling of the High School building was a forbidden place to be. Therefore, of course, with the ocasional pack of cigarettes between a couple of days, the janitor would _forget_ to close the door, allowing them to go up to smoke on the recess.

Gaspard, sitting against a wall with Xavier's head on his lap, stole the cig from Xavier's lips. Guy-man could swear that, that morning, he saw Gaspard with the T-shirt Xavier was wearing right now.

\- You'll have to make a move eventually, you know? - He said, blowing the smoke up to the sky.

\- You don't have to do it if you don't want to. - Thibaut said, in his forever shy tone.

\- He's right. - Chris, by his side, laid his cheek on Thibaut's shoulder. - You guys put too much pressure on him.

\- It's not that I don't want to. – Guy answered, sitting cross legged in front of them. - It's just... - He turned his head.

Thomas was far from them, leaned on the fence at the edge of the the roof with Pedro, who was saying something that made them both laugh.

\- What if he says no?

\- You'll never know if you don't try. - Gaspard said. - It's not that difficult. Look. Chris. - Christopher raised his head. - Invite Thibaut to the party.

Thibaut turned red as a tomato, but Chris laughed and took his hand.

\- Do you wanna go with me to Bertrand's party? - He said with a sweet tone.

\- Are you asking me only because Gaspard told you to?

\- No, I was gonna do it anyways.

Thibaut smiled shyly.

\- Ok

\- Well, see? - Xavier kicked Guy's foot.

\- That's not fair. - Guy-Man whispered. - Chris already knows Thibaut's crazy for him.

\- Hey!

\- Nothing is fare in life!! - Xavier said raising up with the bell that announced the end of recess. - For example, now we have Math, and isn't that awfully unfair after the agony that it is Ancient History?

They all laughed while walking down the stairs. But, as Thomas and Pedro joined them and walked by his side, Guy-Manuel couldn't laugh at all.

 

That same night

 

How much is too much? Apparently, for Thomas, nothing was too much in terms of being/talking with Guy-Manuel. Therefore, after being together all day since / _Years_ / that morning, he still felt the need of calling his friend that night. Guy didn't mind, instead it made him happy to think that Thomas felt the urge of talking with him even if it was just a bunch of nonsense to which he replied with his always one-short-sentence answers. But this party at Bertrand's house was a thing that still burned in the front of his mind.

Even worse, Thomas was asking him what movie they could watch tomorrow. He writhed a little, resting on his bed.

\- Well... Actually... - He wanted to ask but... - Tomorrow... Uh...

\- What is it?

\- There's something tomorrow...

\- You have somewhere else to go? - Thomas voice sounded sad, even dissapointed.

\- Yes, I mean no! I mean... - He sighed shakily. - Bertrand... Bertrand's throwing a party tomorrow night and...

\- Someone asked you to go on a date there? - Guy-Manuel didn't know but Thomas already knew about the party, he just assumed that Guy wouldn't want to go because he wasn't much of a party person.

\- What? No! - He turned around to be facing the ceiling. - Actually what I wanted to ask you is... - This was it, he had to do it. God! Is not so hard just say it. He had to do it, he had to do it! Say it!! - Doyouwanttogotothepartywithme?

The sentence came out as a bunch of words that trampled one above the other but Thomas understood anyways.

Silence.

Guy-Man's heart beating like crazy with anticipation. A thousand beats per second and his breath caught in his throat.

\- I would love to. - His friend finally said.

They both sighed at the same time.

 

Hours later would find Guy-Manuel's closet empty and all of his clothes strewn on the floor and above his bed. It was ridiculous, really, Thomas knew every combination of clothes hw owned. Still nothing seemed to be good enough and he thought he was quickly starting to resemble a woman driving herself crazy as she couldn't find what to wear to impress a date. Maybe his leather jacket, it gave him that bad boy look he so much liked even if really he was just a shy boy who couldn't bare to be stared at.

\- Who am I trying to fool? - He whispered to nobody.

What can be easier, and more difficult, for a boy than being himself in front of others?

Let alone being himself in front of his crush, even if that crush was his long time best friend and knew him all too well.

No, this was ridiculous. If Thomas was going to like him, if that ever happened, it had to be for who he really was.

Plus it was a stupid idea at this point to pretend to be different.

Plus Thomas had already said that he would _love_ to go with him to the party.

Plus...!

 

Plus...

 

The leather jacket, definetly the leather jacket.


	3. Don't think

April 5th

 

Thomas was at Guy's house since early that day, which would be a little bit of a mood killing for what was yet to come that night, not that they were calling it a date or anything, but they had to do some homework that they knew they would be too lazy to do on sunday. And the tension was still there anyways, if anything even more crushing.

 

Guy glanced at Thomas too often to go unnoticed, even more because Thomas was doing the same thing and they found themselves staring at eachother more than anything else.

Thomas avoided talking about their date / _ahem_ / talking about the party they were going to attend together, as friends, or maybe not, or maybe tonight that would change, or maybe not. Anyways...

Guy-Manuel was grateful because there was no subjet more awkward to talk about right that moment. Instead both trying to focus on their group project and, of course, failing pathetically.

In the end, they surrendered to the fact that they weren't mentally capable of doing anything right now and sat on the window frame with their legs dangling on the outside. It wasn't that much of a dangerous thing, even if Guy's mom hated it, because there below their feet was the ceiling of the livingroom, and there was a good piece of roof where they could walk in if they would have wanted, all that was needed was a little jump.

Thomas was babbling about movies and such while they were sharing a cigarette, but Guy wasn't listening. His gaze on the sky, a mixture of blue, violet, orange and red. Party time was getting closer and it had him on a state of desperation, anxiety and happiness all together.

\- You ok?

Guy came down to earth and turned to face Thomas.

\- Yeah, why?

\- You look pale.

\- It's... Nothing... I probably need to sleep more, that’s all.

\- You sure you don't want to stay i-in tonight?

\- Yes, I'm sure. - Guy-Manuel’s voice fell to a sad tone as he talked through a choke inside. - Unless you don't want to go to...

\- No! No! I didn't mean that! I-I _really_ want to go to the p-party... With...  - His voice faded out as he slowly stopped talking, blushing like there's no tomorrow. Then he was whispering. - I really want to go with you.

He stared down, missing the view of Guy-Manuel worrying his lower lip and unconsciously smiling, but the other wasn't staring at him either.

The next minutes were deprived of any sound. No birds singing, or cars passing by. Not even the inner voices of their own thoughts.

 

An hour later Thomas was back in his house so he could take a shower and change his clothes. Guy-Manuel stayed by the window a while longer, staring blankly at nothing in particular, but contemplating so many things.

  

At the party

  

They met at Thomas' house, because it was closer to Bertrand's. Guy-Man smiled at Thomas' avocado shirt and the latter smiled at Guy's leather jacket, both in a knowing silence.

\- You l-look really good.

\- Merci. - Guy's voice was a breathless whisper, and he smiled at Thomas as if this would be the first date he had with a person he barely knew - I was about to tell you the same thing.

Absurd, they were together two hours ago but now it felt like if they would be staring at each other for the first time in years.

They walked side by side a few blocks, until the sound of the party reached their ears.

The front door was closed but no one used that one anyways. Even if they didn't attend to every party at Bertrand's house, it was always the same: the back door is open, “you know you don't have to ask me if you can come inside”.

All the lights on the house were off and the music was really loud.

Bertrand's parents were constantly traveling. So much so that you could pretty much say he was living alone. This fact always treating with making them skirt the thin line between what's ok and what's not. They were teenagers after all, and what's worse than giving them the freedom of having a place where they could do whatever they want for an undefined amount of time without supervision?

Xavier and Gaspard were right now the perfect example of _do_ _whatever they want_. Xavier was shamelessly straddling Gaspard's lap while they were kissing on the couch. Both drunk as hell, of course, but it's not like that was something needed for them to do that kind of thing anyways. The people around ignoring them as much as they were ignoring everyone else.

Talking about people, how many teenagers could fit in Bertrand's house? God! And when did the party started that they all were already so drunk?

Half the teenagers here were still under the age for legally drinking, but no one cared. Faintly, Guy-Man remembered that time last year when most of the people here were still sixteen and seventeen but had bought alcohol as if they would be trowing a party for the entire population of China. That night was only worth to be remembered because Chris was making a fool of himself dancing over the kitchen table, Guy-Man had laughed so hard his stomach hurt. Honestly, he still wasn't sure how Bertrand kept his house in one piece.

The rooms were so dark you could barely know who was who. That's why Guy and Thomas were so surprised when the two boys that were dancing and kissing in the dirtiest way, turned out to be Chris and Thibaut.

And just like that, the nervous lack of words they didn't even realise that lingered between them, broke.

\- What the hell?

\- And I thought Thibaut was shy. - Thomas laughed.

\- He must be drunk.

\- He never drinks!

\- He must be high.

\- He never did drugs before, so I doubt it.

\- Ok, I really don't understand. - Guy-Manuel stated, secretly envying those two bastards. Specially envying Thibaut for being able to do such things when he usually barely talked. 

 

A couple of hours later they were dancing side by side. None of them really drunk, but also not completely sober. The buzz over them wasn't enough to make them do any crazy thing but it was enough for them to laugh at everything.

\- I'm gonna go get another beer, do you want one? - Thomas said at Guy's ear, his lips caressing his earlobe again. The latter suppressed the urge to squirm when a shiver ran down his spine.

\- Sure.

Thomas walked away towards the kitchen and Guy-Man stared at his back until a hand tugged at his arm and walked him out of the improvised dancefloor that was in the center of the livingroom.

\- Bertrand?

\- Come with me. - His friend said with a smile, leading him to the backyard where they met with Xavier.

\- I see you're not molesting Gaspard anymore. - Guy-Manuel joked.

Xavier gave him a half smile with a cigarette tight on his lips. He was leaning against a wall in a cloud of smoke. It was strange finding him alone, the lack of Gaspard by his side was something you didn't see every day, but Guy-Man supposed it was the same when he didn't had Thomas with him. Although it smelled like there was a reason for Gaspard not to be there.

\- It's not like he complains about it. - Came the reply.

Bertrand offered Guy a cig while laughing.

\- So... - Xavier extended his hand to light Guy's cigarette. - Are you gonna make a move or are you wasting another chance?

\- I don't know...

\- You don't know? Oh, come on! This is a night for doing crazy things! - Bertrand waved his hands in the air. - Haven't you seen Thibaut and Chris?

\- Well, I have to admit that's something I wasn't expecting. - Xavier said, raising an eyebrow. - But, he's right.

Guy rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands while taking a drag. Bertrand took some steps back and saw something through the glass door that made him walk inside without a word.

\- But what if I kiss him and...

\- Ugh... What if, what if, what if. - Xavier interrupted him. - If you keep on asking yourself "what if" and doing nothing you're never gonna get anywhere. 

Guy stared at him in silence, leaving the smoke escape from his parted lips.

\- Ok, you know what? I'm not forcing you to do anything tonight, it's your decision in the end. - Xavier threw the cigarette to the floor and stepped on it with his shoe. - But I'm gonna give you an advice. When the moment comes, don't think. - He pressed his finger against Guy’s forehead. – Just do what you feel.

He walked away leaving Guy in a foggy silence.

 

Bertrand was pushing Thomas back inside the kitchen.

\- Your beers aren’t cold anymore. - He simply said.

Little do Thomas knew, the same conversation he just had with Gaspard, reason why his beers warmed up in his hands without him noticing, was pretty similar to the one Guy-Man had just had with Xavier outside.

Bertrand took the beers out of Thomas' hands while the other bit his lip.

\- Relax, ok? - He gave him a pair of new beers from inside the freezer. - It's gonna be ok.

Thomas nodded.

\- Guy it's outside, by the way. - Bertrand shouted before Thomas crossed the door.

 

 

\- Hey! - Guy-man turned at Thomas' voice. - Here.

He offered him the beer and his friend took it without a word. After a moment of heavy silence, Guy finally talked.

\- Merci.

Thomas eyes were fixated on Guy's lips, cold, wet and tempting after drinking from the little beer bottle. The world was in slow motion for a few seconds. Gaspard's words ringing in his ears.

\- How did you find me? - Guy-Man took a step forward when his friend didn't answer. - Thomas?

\- I-I-I’m sorry... Uh... - Thomas licked his lower lip thoughtlessly. - Bertrand t-told me you were here... What were you doing, though?

\- Just talking with Xavier... - Guy-Man shrugged.

\- Oh... About what?

\- None of your business. – Guy smiled, squinting.

\- Are you keeping secrets from me?

\- Just leave it alone, dork.

The mood broke with them both laughing.

\- Oh, come on! - Thomas hugged him, playfully.

Guy secretly loved when Thomas was a bit drunk, he touched him a lot more than usual.

\- I'm not telling you! - He answered, but instead of pushing him away, he surrounded Thomas' waist with an arm.

Suddenly they were both aware of how close their bodies were. It was warm, welcoming, but their nerves were set on fire. Thomas' free hand grabbed Guy's leather jacket as he closed it in a fist. Their laugh died down.

Thomas held him closer.

Guy-man closed his eyes.

 

 

When the sun started to raise, Xavier and Gaspard were nowhere to be found. But everyone knew they used to lock themselves in the guests room. Thibaut had walked out with Chris earlier and Bertrand was sound asleep on the couch.

Thomas took Guy's hand shyly as they headed to his house. Guy-Man blushed furiously but did nothing more than staring down with the ghost of a smile at the corner of his lips.

When they got to Thomas door they stared at each other, fingers intertwined, unwilling to let go.

\- I g-guess you will sleep the day away? - Thomas voice was shaky.

\- I hope so.

\- T-then I'll s-s-see you on monday. - He swallowed hard, cursing his nervous stuttering.

Guy held his breath. He remembered Xavier's words. Don't think. Don't think. Don't think. They were so close to each other...

He stood on his toes, closing the gap between them and kissing him gingerly. It was soft, warm, innocent and it seemed to last forever.

When he backed away, Thomas opened his eyes wide.

\- See you on monday. - Guy whispered, breathless, flushed, shaking.

The adrenaline made him turn around and speed walk away from his friend, head down so his hair would cover his face. Thomas was speechless, staring, open mouthed until Guy dissapeared around the corner.

 

 

Resting on his bed, Guy covered his eyes with an arm.

Thomas poured down in his mind like rain. Little constant drops of memories and thoughts, moments yet to come, fears, laughs, caresses and stares. He poured down on him, a drop for every touch and right in the places he'd been touched, he closed his eyes and it was the only thing he could possibly think about. His lips still tickled from their kiss. Hours passed by. He wanted his heart to stop beating so frantically, but Thomas was raining all over the place.

Guy-manuel couldn't sleep.


	4. Words

6am - April 6th

 

He locked the door of his bedroom and his eyes were still open wide. After all the flirting something had finally happened. He still wasn't able to come out of the shock, not only because they kissed, but also because Guy had been the one who did it. It had been years of unavoidable crush for him, and he always tought that, if something was bound to happen, he would be the first in taking action. Perhaps, mostly because he was never sure of the other's feelings, let alone the fact that Guy was so, so shy.

He smiled to himself. Suddenly aware, suddenly out of his dazed state. Lifting his fists up in the air. Muttering a silent "yes". Closing his eyes and feeling how the weight of uncertainty dissapeared of his shoulders.

But then...

His arms fell to his sides.

Oh...

He walked towards his bed. Sat down and stared at his surroundings. If these walls could talk... He was almost capable of seeing it, written down on every corner. Stories about secret glances, about nights sleeping on the same bed, about the music they made together, about hugs, smiles, about Guy's baby blue eyes, shining.... About their conversations regarding all those things that they had in common, about girls, about embarrassing moments that no one else knew about.

But, he guessed, if these walls could talk, they would mostly speak about all those times he sat alone, thinking, longing, crying even, over how much he wished things could be different. And now things may finally be about to change but... Clouding his happiness, above it all, there was fear.

Since he could remember, everything in this crazy world was pure madness, foreign even. He was always out of it. Not completely fitting in the whole society thing. Most of the things were out of his understanding. He was just... Different. And, in the middle of all the nonsense, if one thing always felt right, if one thing always felt like home, was his friendship with Guy. Everything about how they got along since the beginning came out natural, warm, loving. Even if he craved for more.

Being known for over thinking everything, he sat there, considering. Because being friends with someone was one thing, even if they were always on the limit, but being in a relationship... What if something went wrong? He wouldn't be able to stand not having Guy by his side. They grew up together, they didn't know life without eachother anymore.

As easy as the weight had disappeared off of his shoulders, panic settled in inside his chest, choking him.

 

 

April 7th

 

\- I don't understand why we couldn't just tell them they like each other since the beginning - Pedro looked at Thomas, who was impatiently waiting for Guy right outside the high school gates.

All of them were staring from the ceiling where they had the perfect view of Thomas and the street.

Xavier huffed.

\- What do you know about romance?

\- What I don't understand is why we have to be spying. - Gaspard mumbled, standing behind Xavier but still having a perfect view due to being taller.

His boyfriend grunted in frustration.

\- Becaaauuuse - Xavier stretched the word to emphasize his annoyance -  I'm sure something happened the other night and, if I'm right, then... - Guy appeared down the block and he fell silent.

Bertrand leaned towards the fence. So did Gaspard, shamelessly propping his crotch against Xavier's ass. Thibaut bit his lip. Chris, by his side, sighed with exasperation.

\- Is he walking deliberately slow to make us go nuts?

Pedro shushed him while Xavier chuckled.

 

 

 

Thomas took a deep breath in and held it for a bit much too long. Guy was walking towards him with his eyes on the floor, cheeks red and feet heavy. This moment was the one that they both had longed and feared since the kiss at Thomas’ door. Guy's heart was pounding hard on his chest, enough to feel it, hear it in his ears. An hours long limbo that still didn't have a clear end. What would happen from now on: an uncertain puzzle of possibilities, a blurred view, a million outcomes.

As Thomas wondered if Guy would apologize, blame everything on the beers they drank and ask to never talk about that night again, Guy wondered if Thomas would tell him that what he did was way past the limit.

They never needed words before. For years, expressing their feelings had been as easy as glancing at each other in a silent understanding. But now words seemed heavily necessary. Even more because, evidently, along the years of thinking they perfectly understood one another without talking, they had failed in noticing all these emotions on the other, and as a result, the feelings now came out as a rush of actions, screaming for attention.

Guy stopped abruptly in front of him. Thomas wanted to talk so badly it hurt. But, having his friend a step away from him, he found he didn't know what he wanted to say.

Everything fell down on him again; nights watching movies together, hugs, smiles, shared cigarettes, secrets no one else knew, music composed by the perfect result of two brilliant minds working in unison, in-jokes, tears, this crazy world, people walking at a different rhythm than them, how everything made no sense at all, how the only things that he was certain about were...

 

His feelings for Guy.

 

It was so simple.

 

He smiled at the realization that Guy probably felt the same way for years, unable to voice his feelings out loud either. Actions then... He understood, and maybe, someday, if his mind could find them, there would be words.

It was frightening, risky, to start this. There would be ups and downs, fights, new obstacles, but it would be still them, crazy against the rest of the world, friends and something more, and he wouldn't want it any other way.

He gently lift Guy-Manuel's head with a soft hand on his chin. Their gazes locked. For a split second there was no air in their lungs. Then Thomas leaned close to his friend. He kissed his red ear, then his cheek, then the corner of his mouth. Guy sighed, light as a feather, raising his hands and buring them in Thomas' curls of messy hair. Their lips met, gingerly at first, then more passionately, but still sweet, still lovingly. They parted for air.

 

Cheers and screams of joy were coming from the high school roof, but the sound didn't reach their ears.

 

Thomas took a step back and leaned against the metal bars of the gate, thanks to this his stature was reduced to the other's height. Guy-Man saw the chance and stood between Thomas' legs, resting his forehead against his, wrapping his arms around his thin frame. Thomas started petting his hair and he smiled.

 

\- I love you - If anything, these were the only words that should be close to describe what they felt, even if this wasn’t enough, even if they would find a thousand more in the future.

 

Who actually said this?

That’s as irrelevant as the other's answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas and Guy-man are 17/18 years old
> 
> Plus always remember the characters are talking in french but I'm not good at it enough to write everything in that language blahblahblah
> 
> -
> 
> Bibliography: 
> 
> . Quiroga, H. (1917) Cuentos de amor locura y de muerte. Ed. Helguero. 144-145 (The book Guy-Man is reading to Thomas. The original book is in Spanish. I personaly translated this particular part. I honestly don't know if there are translated editions. The original title of the tale is "La meningitis y su sombra.")


End file.
